Darwin writes a fanfiction story
by Thelastgreatrocker18
Summary: Unexpected feelings seem to occur within Gumball when he agrees to read a fan fiction story written by his adopted brother. The first feeling is hatred and disgust for the story, the second feeling is a romantic love for his brother that he never expected to feel. Gumball x Darwin (Gumwin) and a surprise pairing from another archive.


"There you go mister mousie, now you stay off that leg and do everything I told you and it will be just like new in no time at all." Fluttershy said with a smile on her face as she watched the little mouse who's broken leg she had attempted to fix just moments before walked away from her with the help of the crutches which she had supplied. Most ponies would likely have ignored the plight of the animal, but Fluttershy who valued the life and well-being of every creature within the world she lived in could never allow herself to ignore even the smallest animal's cry for help.

"Thank you." The mouse squeaked to the pony doctor, or at least that's what she assume he'd said to her, it was sometimes difficult to understand what exactly mice and other animals would say to her.

"Aww, you're welcome. I'm happy to be here to help." Fluttershy said with a smile on her face as she continued to watch the little mouse attempt to walk. She would have continued to enjoy the scene, if her little bunny friend hadn't decided to run up to her because he'd seemingly gotten the urge to play an impromptu game of charades.

"You found a watch?" Fluttershy asked, responding to the bunny's actions. The bunny shook his head before continuing his game.

"You want to be a watch?" Fluttershy guessed a second time, resulting in the rabbit shaking his head a second time as he continued to indulge in his game. Fluttershy briefly considered getting her friend a pen and some paper before he started changing his actions so that Fluttershy could presumably understand him better.

"You're running!" Fluttershy exclaimed, her excitement rising. "Running out of time!" Fluttershy hastily shouted, with her words becoming quicker and louder as the game started to become more intense and her adrenaline level started to rise.

"No, you're late." Fluttershy said, receiving a confirmation from the mute bunny which caused the shy pony to exhale a sigh of relief. Yes, she was late, but what could she possibly be late for that would be more important than helping a random mouse.

She got her answer less than a second later, although it might have been two seconds, when the clock tower started to chime.

"I'm late, for a very important DATE."

"Well, what do you think?" Darwin asked his friend and adopted brother with a hopeful expression on his face as the blue kitten beside him read his story with a slight frown upon his face that Darwin seemed to ignore.

"It's an amazing shipping story right?" Darwin asked, expecting a nod of confirmation that his story was good. Gumball continued to frown as he stared at the page in front of him before handing the piece of paper to his friend.

"It's terrible." Gumball said, as Darwin stared at him with a blank expression for a second (maybe two seconds) before proceeding to burst into tears as Gumball placed a comforting hand over his adopted brother's shoulder.

"No, don't cry, it's alright. A lot of people can't write fanfiction stories…like the author of this story for instance." Gumball said with a smile on his face as he continued to attempt to comfort his brother who's expression changed unrealistically quickly from an expression of sadness to an expression of confusion.

"We're in a story?" Darwin asked, causing Gumball to smile and shake his head.

"Of course not buddy, that was just a little joke to make you feel better." Gumball said with a smile as he repositioned his hands and body and proceeding to embrace his slightly confused brother with a hug.

"Although." Gumball said with a smile as he hugged his somewhat reluctant fish brother. "This is exactly the type of scene that a fanfiction author would likely include in a story." Gumball said to his friend before releasing him from his embrace. Darwin stared at his brother with a look of confusion for a few seconds before turning his eyes towards the piece of paper that he had used to write his fanfiction story that lay on the desk in his and Gumball's bedroom.

"What was wrong with it?" Darwin asked his friend and brother, who responded by removing the smile from his face and replacing it with a frown.

"Well, for starters, you basically just wrote out a scene from the actual show without adding any greater depth to the dialogue." Gumball said as he quickly reread the words on the slightly damp page.

"You also claimed that this was a shipping story, but you apparently assumed that the fact that she said 'date' was enough to assume that she was in love with someone." Gumball explained, noting how Darwin appeared to write 'date' in capital letters and with a different color of crayon than he had used to write every other word.

"But, she said date." Darwin explained weakly as he attempted to justify his story. "I'm pretty sure that people have made assumptions about pairings with less than that." Darwin said, causing Gumball to shift his gaze from the paper to his friend.

"Name one." Gumball almost commanded his friend, Darwin smiled before opening his mouth to speak.

"Well, there was that episode of Hamtaro where Cappy shouted 'honey, I'm home' before moving in with Boss." Darwin said with a smile. "Taken out of context, that could be interpreted as a sign that maybe Cappy had a little bit of a crush on Boss." Darwin grinned and giggled slightly as an image of the scene played out in his mind, completed by a kissing scene that more than likely did not actually occur in the show. Gumball let loose a sigh at the gleeful look on his brother's face.

"Taken out of context, yes, but keep in mind that in the episode Cappy wanted to move in with Boss because he was afraid that his parents would be angry with him." Gumball explained to his little brother.

"But didn't he think that they would be angry with him because he slept with Boss?" Darwin asked, causing Gumball to face-palm himself as he realized that what his brother said was technically true.

"Yes, he did sleep with Boss." Gumball said with a sigh causing his brother to grin.

"So they were angry at him for being cute and gay." Darwin said as his grin started to enlarge and his eyes started to resemble the eyes of an excited fangirl. Gumball let loose another sigh.

"I guess, but keep in mind that you're talking about a cartoon. In real life parents can't get angry at you for being cute and gay." Gumball said with a smile. "If they could, mom would have kicked you out of the house a long time ago." Gumball said with the smile on his face still intact as his brother's fan-face started to vanish.

"Weren't you the one who put on a skirt and tried out for the cheerleading team?" Darwin asked his brother, who's smile immediately faded.

"You also wore a wedding dress to school that one day." Darwin said with a smile, which quickly disappeared as he remembered how he had spent the entire day infatuated with his cross-dressing brother.

"Didn't you kiss me when we swam through the sewer to get into our flooded house?" Gumball asked, breaking Darwin out of his thoughts about his questionable sexuality.

"You were drowning, I filled your mouth with oxygen." Darwin said with a slight blush. "You said that you liked it afterwards though." Darwin said with a smile, causing his brother to blush.

"I never said that." The blue-cat said, causing Darwin to chuckle.

"You talk in your sleep." The fish explained to his brother, who's blush started to darken due to his embarrassment.

"Are you going to continue writing your story?" Gumball asked his adopted who nodded his head. Gumball smiled at his brother with a heavy blush still on his face as he started to move a little closer to him.

"Maybe you could end it with princess Celestia having a type of epiphany." Gumball says as he continues moving closer towards his brother, oblivious of his confusion and slight discomfort.

"Maybe, the princess could realize that all her life she never saw any other pony she'd ever met as an equal. She never thought that she'd meet a potential lover within her lifetime, and whenever she found someone special there was always a societal taboo keeping her from following the path her heart told her to follow." Gumball said with a smile as he looked into the eyes of his brother, which were now mere inches away from his own.

"Then, when she finally did find someone special she thought it was just a simple crush. She thought that she was simply attracted to her because she seemed so cute, sweet and innocent and that she didn't want to pursue a romantic relationship with her. She simply looked at her as though she were a naïve child or…" Gumball paused as he continued to stare into his brother's eyes. "…A pet." Gumball said with a small smile as he watched his brother's eyes widen in recognition as to what his adopted brother was telling him.

"When did the princess stop looking at Fluttershy in that way?" Darwin asked, causing his brother to blush slightly.

"When Fluttershy proved that she was capable enough of aiding the princess in her time of need and when she proved that she cared enough for her to nurse her sick bird back to health." Gumball said with a smile on his face as he started to wrap his arms around his adopted fish brother.

"When she stopped seeing her as a child, she started to realize that her attraction was justified and that any taboo's forbidding their love were unjustified." Gumball said as he leaned in towards his brother and allowed their lips to join together in a kiss. Darwin's eyes widened as he realized what his brother was doing, before he relaxed and allowed his brother's lips to remain where they were. After a few seconds the blue cat removed his lips from his brother's, noting the pleasant salty taste that seemed to linger on his lips as a reminder of what he had just done.

"Do I have to be Fluttershy?" Darwin asked after a few slightly awkward seconds passed after the kiss, causing Gumball to laugh as he pulled his brother into his embrace for a second hug.

"Don't worry buddy, you can be anyone you want." Gumball said with a smile on his face as he started to kiss the soft flesh on his new boyfriend's neck.

"As long as I can continue to hold you like this..."

"…it doesn't matter to me at all." Princess Celestia smiled as she held Fluttershy within a protective embrace, both lovers seemingly oblivious to the crowd forming around them. They didn't care what anybody else had to say about their love, as long as they had each other they were happy.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Darwin read out loud to his brother and boyfriend as they lay beside each other on the bed that they had been sharing since Gumball had confessed his love for his adopted brother seven days ago. The blue cat smiled as he wrapped one of his arms around his brother.

"It's cheesy and flawed, but I still like it." Gumball said with a smile on his face as he leaned in to give the orange fish a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush.

"Of course I only like it because it was written by you." Gumball said, before giving Darwin a second kiss on his cheek.

"That may be the cheesiest thing anybody's ever said to me." Darwin said with a shy smile on his fishy-lips as he remembered when Tobias attempted to flirt with him a few weeks ago.

"But it was still sweet."


End file.
